


Quick

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, clothed, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day six of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Clothed getting off<br/>Eren is supposed to be coming over, so Jean and Armin have to make it quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

Eren was supposed to be over at Armin's house in half an hour. Jean wasn't really pleased when he heard Armin had invited him over with them, but there was nothing he could do except complain.   
"Why does he have to come over?" he whined. He stood in front of his boyfriend, mock pouting.  
Armin kissed his lower lip. "He's my best friend, Jean. I said you didn't have to be here if you really don't want to see him."  
He didn't want to see him, but he wasn't going to leave the other boy just because his because his best friend was an idiot. "You can't expect me to leave when you're wearing that," he sighed. Armin looked painfully cute today, one side of his hair pinned back with blue clips. He was wearing a pastel blue shirt, with one shoulder hanging halfway down his upper arm. The shirt went down mid-thigh, completely covering his grey shorts.  
He pulled Jean down by his neck and kissed him. It was raining heavily outside, and Jean was half-hoping Jaeger would get stuck trying to get there, so he could get Armin naked. He pulled his boyfriend down onto the couch so he was straddling his lap.  
"I need to clean up," he said, stopping to kiss Jean. "It's a mess in here."  
"We can manage to have a little fun, baby," the darker haired boy tilted his head and bit the other's lip. He could feel himself getting hard from Armin sitting on his lap. "Don't you want to?"  
Armin sloppily kissed his boyfriend. "Eren's supposed to be over in like twenty minutes." His fingers brushed the back of Jean's neck.  
"We'll make it quick," he smirked, his thumbs sliding under the waistband of the other boy's shorts.  
"With all your layers and my clothes, we'd never make it in time. Plus we'd have to do preparations, and that's not a quick process."  
The darker haired boy kissed down his boyfriend's neck. He palmed the hardness under his shorts. "We're getting you so good though," he grinned. "Getting you ready has gotten a lot faster."  
Armin's hand played with Jean's earrings. Jean was a lot harder than he was to begin with, his dick pressing through his pants into the blond's leg. Armin kissed his lips and sighed. "We haven't even taken our clothes off yet. We don't have time."  
"Then let's not take our clothes off," Jean suggested, just wanting physical contact. He bit his boyfriends shoulder, making him instinctively flinch away from the pain.  
"I am not ruining these shorts," the blond scowled, his eyes studying Jean's face. His small fingers slid under Jean's waistband, teasing.  
"It's nothing that won't wash out." Jean bit his lip, smirking. "We've gotten come on our clothes before." His hand danced across the budge in the other's shorts. Jean's tight black pants did absolutely nothing to hide his undeniably hard dick. Armin's thigh rubbed against him. He bucked up against his leg, groaning at the contact. His fingers rubbed at the smaller boys shorts.   
"Eren's going to be here soon," Armin breathed, small noises escaping his lips.  
Jean pulled Armin down on the couch, hovering over him. He rolled his hips down into Armin's. "You want me to stop, baby?" He kissed the other boy's jaw as he thrust down against him. He kissed his lips, moaning into his mouth.   
Armin grabbed his hips. "You better not," he mumbled, pulling his hips down to grind against him. Jean's fingers tangled in blond hair as he continued to work against his boyfriend. His arms where on either side of Armin, holding him up so he could watch his pleasured face. His eyes were dark with want and his cheeks pink with arousal. Their faces were close, and their lower halves flush, so he could hear and feel every sound the smaller boy made. Whenever Jean wasn't kissing him, he was open mouthed and panting for air, lips red and swollen from kissing and getting bitten. A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies, their clothing partially sticking to them. Armin whimpered and moaned with every movement, Jean grunting and panting.  
Jean pressed fingers to the back of the other's shorts while the other arm shook from supporting his weight. They both bucked against each other, nearing their limit. Jean backed up on the couch, sliding down Armin's small frame. He took Armin's clothed length between his fingers. He pressed his mouth to the shape of his cock. He dragged his teeth and tongue along him and breathed hot air. The smaller boy gasped and curled bodily around Jean.  
"Jean, wait," he panted, his fingers clutching at the others hair. His threw his head back and moaned as orgasm hit him. He shook with pleasure and tightened his grip on Jean as he finished. Jean grinned. He sure looked fucking good like this.   
"My turn," he purred, sliding back up to Armin. He ground against him, approaching orgasm when there was a knock on the door.  
"Oh my god," Armin sat up. "Oh my god I totally forgot about Eren." He pushed the hair out of his face and tried to calm him breathing before calling, "Just a minute!" to the door.  
"What're we gonna do?" Jean asked, rubbing himself through his pants.   
Armin lowered his voice and shrugged. "Hurry and finish. There's no way we can let Eren know what we're doing."  
Jean nodded and pressed his hips against Armin's and moved. He covered the smaller boy's mouth to muffle his whimpers of too much sensation. It felt great to know that Jaëger was standing outside, and had a good chance of hearing him fuck his best friend.  
With the last muffled groan that Armin made, white pleasure flashed over Jean's vision, the other kissing him to shut him up.  
Armin sat up, fixing his hair and pulling his sweater back down from his stomach to his thighs. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and steadied his breath before getting up to go to the door. Jean ran a hand through his hair and stood.  
"Baby, wait." He fixed the back of Armin's hair and kissed his nose. "All better."  
"Thanks, that was fun," he smiled, unlocking the door. He opened the door. "Sorry, Eren, we were busy."


End file.
